In recent years, vinyl floorings have been widely used in homes, and commercial and industrial buildings because of their superior performance, convenient construction, and low-cost. Usually the vinyl floorings are required to be anti-slippery, especially when applied to places prone to be covered with water and/or oil, for example, corridors, stairs, toilets, washbasins, kitchens, bathrooms, swimming pools, working spaces, etc. The anti-slippery function of vinyl flooring is usually achieved by applying anti-slip coating on its surface. Currently, a variety of anti-slip coating materials are commercially available, however many of them have many disadvantages, for example, the cured coating is too thick, and/or the anti-slip performance is poor.
To improve performance, in some cases, a matting agent is added into the coating to reduce the surface gloss of the coating. Commonly used matting agents include ultrafine synthetic silica, micronized wax, metallic stearate such as aluminum, calcium, magnesium, and zinc stearate, and so on. However, the addition of matting agents can impair the anti-slip performance of the coating. The widely-used standard for anti-slip testing is German DIN 51130. Currently, commonly used anti-slip coatings can only reach the level of R8-R9 in the DIN 51130 test, and thus fail to meet the requirement for the European market. Therefore, anti-slip coatings which can achieve R10, even R11 in DIN 51130 test are desired.